Random Montage Time
by BaconRainbow
Summary: bunch of cute short stories, an moments hope you'll enjoy  R&R would be nice ;3  Genre: varies on chapter/story


Author's Note: Another random thing, kinda a inside joke an very random, so don't feel bad if you don't understand XD

It's also just a major montage of random bits x3

(*written how it originally was,)

Might add more/new ones later, if popular~

* * *

Zoro: *sighs a little an picks her up an puts her in his lap holding Kabazu*

Yumi: *smiles* you really do look like a dad like that~

Kabazu: *fusses*

Zoro: as opposed to looking like a mother? *chuckles an rocks Kabazu*

* * *

Zoro: *thinks* oh I dunno... what do you wanna do?

Zoro: *wraps his arms around her waist*

Zoro: *rolls eyes* you don't understand subtlety do you? *kisses*

* * *

Yumi: *kisses his cheek an thinks: its a wonder if clothes exist or not... Zoro's definitely bigger..* *face palm* *thinks: now he probably heard me,*

Zoro: *smirks* I did

Zoro: *kisses her cheek*

Yumi: *smirks a little* your also the sexiest an most handsome

Zoro: well that ones kind of obvious *smirks an kisses*

* * *

Yumi: *kicks her feet a little* I think I'll take a bath~ *winks*

Zoro: I just might join you *kisses her cheek*

* * *

Zoro: yes, _mother_ *rolls eyes* I can read what I want, thank you

Yumi: fine read what you want, but no sex for you *walks off*

Zoro: *rolls eyes an leans against railing*

* * *

Zoro: *glares a little* no you apparently don't. I have feelings to you know, I'm not some invincible robot. Everything that's happened doesn't just slide off like nothing. I bottled it up so you wouldn't know how upset and angry with myself I was. It hurts everyday until I just want to scream. But I don't, know why? Because I've spent to much time keeping a lid over everything I feel to let it burst now. An your head is to clouded with ghosts to realize that maybe I'm having problems to *goes to art room an slams an locks door*

Yumi: *pauses in front of door* I don't know what I'm suppose to do, we're all human no ones gonna be perfect, I feel bad for not thinking about how you might be feeling... an I understand if your mad, you have a fight to be... *clenches one of her hands into a fist then leaves*

* * *

Zoro: no I don't. Human? My wife? Unless your secretly a dolphin in disguise. *rolls eyes*

Yumi: *pokes* why don't you know? Am I pretty? Sweet? Stubborn?

Zoro: stubborn. Oblivious. *pulls her down an kisses her cheek* the one I love

* * *

Luffy: but I wanted too *rolls eyes an throws taco at Usopp*

Usopp: *wakes up failing*

Usopp: *scowls* what the heck are you to- *trips over tacos*

Yumi: *laughs an pokes Luffy* run Luffy run! *still recording starts to run off*

Luffy: *runs off*

Usopp: *chases*

Usopp: *follows*

Yumi: *thinks: Zoro help would be nice* *running*

Zoro: *pops up an raises eyebrow*

Yumi: *hides behind Zoro holding video recorder*

Usopp: *skids to a stop*

Zoro: care to explain? *sighs*

Yumi: I helped Luffy fill Usopp's room with tacos

Zoro: *rolls eyes* ah

Usopp: *grumbles*

Usopp: *scowls*

Zoro: *rolls eyes*

Yumi: I even got it on video, if you wanna see Zoro-kun

Zoro: *shrug* sure

Usopp: *walks off*

* * *

Usopp: *runs onto deck wearing a fluffy pink dress*

Luffy: *dances around singing can't touch this with a blond wig on his head*

Luffy: *grabs Yumi's hand an starts waltzing*

Luffy: *twirls her around*

Zoro: *smirks a little*

Yumi: an why are you smirking? *raises eyebrow at Zoro*

Zoro: no reason

Luffy: *does the chicken dance*

*both Usopp an Luffy dances off*

Yumi: why don't you sweep me off my feet like that? *smiles*

Zoro: *raises eyebrow an picks her up bridal style*

Yumi: *wraps arms around his neck an kisses*

Zoro: *kisses back*

* * *

Zoro: *shoves whipped cream back*

Yumi: *licks some of his cheek an licks lips*

Zoro: *kisses*

Zoro: *smiles a little*

Yumi: *grins*

Zoro: *smears whipped cream on her face rolling his eyes a little*

Yumi: *pushes his arm* what was that for?

Zoro: felt like it

Yumi: *playfully bites his lip*

Zoro: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Luffy: *naked hug tackles Zoro*

Yumi: oh wow...

Zoro: *twitches an thinks: _great_*

Luffy: *laughs still hugging*

Yumi: *tries not to giggle*

Zoro: *rolls eyes*

Luffy: *hugs tight*

Yumi: there something going on between you to that I don't know about?

Zoro: *glares a little an rolls eyes*

Yumi: hun your the one with naked hugging Luffy on you

Zoro: *rolls eyes an pushes Luffy off*

Luffy: *runs off smiling*

Yumi: bet you were wishing that was me *giggles a little*

Zoro: mhm

Yumi: *smiles* so you were?

Zoro: yes *fiddles with pencil*

* * *

Yumi: *sticks tongue out* I dare you to try an get it back

Zoro: *rolls eyes*

Yumi: a huh, that's what I thought your chicken

Zoro: _so mature_

Yumi: *rolls eyes* maybe I don't wanna act my age

Zoro: uhuh


End file.
